


Shining Eyes

by PeppersingingO



Series: Smut drabbles A/M [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppersingingO/pseuds/PeppersingingO
Summary: You can see arousal in her eyes.
Relationships: Queen Maeve/Starlight | Annie January
Series: Smut drabbles A/M [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685839
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Shining Eyes

You are drunk. Maeve is drunk. She kisses you, you have never been kissed by another woman before, but you like it. Her hands wander of your skirt, finding their way into your panties.

Maeve gently slides her finger to you, "You are so wet," she says with a grin. "Your pussy is so tight,". 

Your cheeks blush red as you moan "Faster, please faster,".

Maeve obliges as you whimper, her skilled fingers make you feel things you never have before. "So beautiful, baby girl," Maeve tells you. 

"Oh-oh, I'm gonna cum," You moan. "Yes, yes you make me feel so good,". 

"Cum baby girl. Cum on my fingers," Maeve breathes heavily. Her eyes shining with arousal. "That's it,".

You can feel yourself clamping around her fingers, your orgasm ripping through your body as you bury your face into her shoulders.


End file.
